


hey there mr. blue sky

by thedisasternerd



Series: ice-cream 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Both of them, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Happily Ever After, I just want nice things, Ice Cream, Idiots, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a blessing, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and we were all wondering why he and obi-wan were such a good duo, but more fluff, cody's greaves are absolutely, covered in scratches, cut the bullshit he's just as crazy as obi-wan, hmm, i don't know her, if i don't get them i'll bloody make them, innuendos, little shits, lotsa fluff, my spidey senses have alerted me to, the war is won, they get married and stuff, this lot i swear, this turned into a 'how many innuendos about cream can i make lol' thing, who's canon, with a little, wrecked, y'all have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: “You talked- uh, you were talking about,” Threk's face twists, nose wrinkling, as if trying to remember something, “Iced...cream? Sir.” He tacks on hurriedly.“I was indeed.”“What is it?”“Ice-cream?” Obi-Wan frowns a little, hand coming up to stroke his beard thoughtfully. “It’s the food of the heavens.” His tone turns vehement, gesturing wildly. “It’s taken for granted among the general population, I’ll tell you what, but, as Qui-Gon Jinn taught me,” he relaxes, voice back to his usual barely-teasing air, “you appreciate what the Force gifts you with. This is a lesson that not only Jedi can make use of, mind. Don’t think I can’t hear your complaining.” He waggles his finger at the assembled troopers, and light laughter ripples through the crowd.---AKA the ice-cream saga, wherein Obi-Wan realises that the 212th has never had ice-cream and decides that he has to get them some.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: ice-cream 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707190
Comments: 22
Kudos: 452





	hey there mr. blue sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden_fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_fucker/gifts).



> had a plot bunny that wouldn't let go. i seem to have the best ideas while tripping over my own feet when I'm out for my only walk of the day and ignoring my parents. so have some flangst that's more fluffy than anything. my beta had a fit when they edited this due to the "excessive" physical affection. go visit them at [finby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finby/pseuds/finby) on this site.  
> this is for my beautiful husband, without whom I wouldn't have written this. He's going through a tough time in his life, and even though he's not on this fandom, I hope this will cheer him up - and all of you, too. 
> 
> Love ya, my dude(s).  
> enjoy this, guys :)

“Excuse me, sir,” comes a quiet but clear voice from the crowd of troopers crowded around them, interrupting Obi-Wan. 

They have a few days reprieve and the entire battalion has congregated in the rec room of the _Negotiator,_ sprawled out on the floor, squeezed onto the couches, dotted across the room in little squads. In the end, some troopers decided to drag in some benches from the training room and perched themselves on them, squashed together like fish in a tin. Obi-Wan is lounging on a table, all serene grace, with Cody next to him, back stiff. They're pressed together, sandwiched between Painless, who's on Cody’s side, and Boil, swinging his legs on Obi-Wan’s.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan pauses and turns around. Cody watches his eyes dart across the crowd and find Threk, one of the shinies, shuffling and slightly red in the face, with his hand raised awkwardly. “What is it, Threk?”

Threk coughs, rubbing the back of his neck, elbow jostling the trooper next to him - Emperor, Cody remembers vaguely - who looks extremely put-upon. Threk's hair is a distinctive bright pink and must be newly dyed, because he keeps fiddling with it, and Rex hasn't yet noticed it and declared his desire to look like one of those neon-pink boiled sweets that the Chancellor offers to everyone that visits his office. Cody has a sneaking suspicion that they’re either poisonous or glow-in-the-dark. Maybe both. 

Threk’s skin tone slowly edges closer to the shade of his hair, and Cody hides his smile.

“You talked- uh, you were talking about,” Threk's face twists, nose wrinkling, “Iced… cream? Sir,” he tacks on hurriedly.

Obi-Wan smiles, a small thing. Cody turns to him and raises an eyebrow. Truth be told, he doesn’t know what it is either.

“I was indeed.”

Threk squirms, dislodging Emperor, who squawks in outrage as he slides off of his perch, landing on his ass with a slightly disturbing _clang_ from his boots, before picking himself up and clambering back on, red-faced at the low chuckling.

“What is it?” Threk throws a quick apologetic look at Emperor before turning back to Obi-Wan.

“Ice-cream?” Obi-Wan frowns a little, hand coming up to stroke his beard thoughtfully. “It’s the food of the heavens.” His tone turns vehement, gesturing wildly. “It’s taken for granted among the general population, I’ll tell you what, but, as Qui-Gon Jinn taught me,” he relaxes, voice back to his usual barely-teasing air, “you appreciate what the Force gifts you with. This is a lesson that not only Jedi can make use of, mind. Don’t think I can’t hear your complaining.” He waggles his finger at the assembled troopers, and light laughter ripples through the crowd. The skin around his eyes is tight, and Cody doesn’t like the uneasy way he glances away from them.

“How to describe ice cream? Well, it’s a dessert for one,” he shifts, a small, sad smile playing around his lips. Cody nudges him gently with his foot, and keeps it there, so that they’re pressed ankle-to-ankle. Obi-Wan moves a little closer, not that there's much space left between them, wry smile briefly turning in Cody’s direction. Beside them, Painless sighs loudly, tipping his head up to the ceiling. Cody resists the urge to kick him, rolling his eyes instead. “Made from, well, cream. I think?” There are a couple of snickers from the troopers and it’s Obi-Wan’s turn to snort and roll his eyes. “Which is then frozen. You can add different ingredients to it, too. I’m not much of a cook but...”

Cody opens his mouth to make a sarcastic quip about Obi-Wan’s cooking skills, but the Jedi laughs, a tiny, bittersweet sound, and it dies a rather quick death.

“You all need to try it, really.” He tips his head up, eyes glazing over with some clandestine emotion - then, brightening suddenly. His trademark mischievous smirk graces his lips once more, and he turns his head to grin at Cody, then at the 212th, who are muttering amongst themselves, confused. Cody raises an eyebrow. 

“I think,” his eyes are sparkling now, and Cody really doesn’t know what to make of that, “That I can arrange that, sometime.”

With that, he launches back into his meandering tale, hands tucked inside his cloak, fringe flopping over his eyes. He tucks one leg elegantly under the other, his and Cody’s ankles no longer brushing against each other, but with their thighs now pressed together.

Cody really wants to hold his hand. It's an odd thought, though a familiar one, lazily floating to the forefront of his mind as he sags, inch by inch, into his general's side. 

Painless sighs again, ever long-suffering. Despite all possible unpleasant circumstances that will surely follow, Cody kicks him and doesn’t let his satisfaction at the small yelp Painless lets out show.

* * *

"My master," Obi-Wan starts, quiet, leaves stirred up by a mournful wind among peaceful trees in an empty city. He doesn't finish. The way his voice cracked is enough of a tell.

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Cody prompts, curling himself tighter around Obi-Wan, pushing his nose into the side of the Jedi's neck. Obi-Wan, ever predictable, squirms against him, a tiny noise catching in the back of his throat, caged, subdued.

"When we came back from Bandomeer—when I was thirteen—he took me to a diner. On Coruscant." He sighs, breath hitching as he twists around in Cody's grip, burying his face in his chest, "And he said that - that I deserved something nice."

He's shaking now, trembling like a leaf, and Cody feels wet eyelashes brush against the exposed, suddenly hypersensitive skin of his chest, a light tickle.

"He bought me some ice cream." His voice is muffled, but Cody can hear all the cracks in it. All he can do is listen, rubbing soothing circles into his lover's back. "I remember. It was from Naboo, some kind of fruit that I’ve never tasted. It was everything to me, then."

Cody presses a kiss to his temple and Obi-Wan breathes out, shuddering and heavy.

"Did you like it?"

He can feel Obi-Wan smile.

"Yes. I did. All of you need to try it."

“How would that work?” It's an idle question, but Obi-Wan suddenly sits up, dislodging Cody, who squawks indignantly as he flops onto his back, " _Osik, jetii_ , what are you doing?"

"Sorry, _cyare_ , just getting a holopad."

Obi-Wan has, with his usual speed, swung his legs over the side of the bunk and hopped off by the time Cody has regained his bearings, propping himself up on his elbows. He watches Obi-Wan move on silent feet towards the desk, pick up said holopad, before quickly running back in the bed, muttering something about the cold. 

“Your fault for running off, idiot,” Cody tells him, but Obi-Wan just pushes him back to his side of the bed. Cody grumbles under his breath, shifting over to make room for Obi-Wan, who tucks himself back into his side like he never even left. 

“What are you doing?” he squints at the screen, but Obi-Wan just shields it from his view, “ _Obi-Wan_ , you _di’kut_ -”

His kriffing _tease_ of a Jedi just smirks at him, raising the holopad a little higher, continuing to type away.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _commander_.”

Cody huffs at him and definitely doesn’t try to push Obi-Wan off the mattress again. No, sir, he would never be that petty, especially not to a superior officer. 

“I hope it’s not more forms.”

“ _Force_ , no. Fox hasn’t deigned to send me any more of them.”

Snorting, Cody rolls over, feeling the sleek line of Obi-Wan’s body pressed up against his back. 

“We should probably sleep. Can’t this mystery of yours wait a little, _sir_?”

“Perhaps. Alas, the Force works in mysterious ways, and who am I to-”

Cody chokes on a laugh, twisting round and grabbing at the holopad in an attempt to take it off Obi-Wan.

“ _Nuh'la, ner’jetii_ . But I’m sure the Force won’t mind if you decided to just _sleep_ for once.” 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes but turns the holopad off, setting it down on the desk, which is a few metres away, with a wave of his hand, then flicking the lights back off.

“Isn’t that considered _inappropriate use of the Force_?” Cody drawls into the silence, smiling as Obi-Wan punches his shoulder lightly before draping himself over Cody’s body like a cuddly rathtar. Minus the teeth, of course.

“I would show you how _inappropriate_ the use of the Force can be, but apparently I am supposed to be asleep. _Commander._ ”

Cody checks the chronometre and grins into the darkness.

“We have about half an hour before we really need to be _asleep_.” he feels rather than sees Obi-Wan lift his head, “So…”

Obi-Wan sits up fully, straddling Cody and then putting his hands beside Cody’s head. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, Cody can just about see the outline of his head, maybe a foot away from his face.

“You, Cody, are a conniving bastard,” he murmurs fondly, dropping down onto his elbows, breath ghosting over Cody’s lips, “The absolute worst. We got the night off to _sleep_ and yet here we are, doing…”

“Doing what?”

“You. Or me, if you prefer.”

Cody smirks.

“As you wish.”

* * *

“Die on me now, general, and I’ll kill you myself.”

Obi-Wan laughs, a wet, harsh sound. Cody presses his hands down harder on the gaping wound in his Jedi’s abdomen, trying and failing to keep the tears at bay.

Obi-Wan was supposed to be invincible. Too fast for the blasters, a whirlwind of sky-blue and 212th-gold and white and copper, tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he performed yet another heart-stopping Jedi trick. The thing about Jedi tricks, though, is that they're supposed to _work_.

“ _Please_ ,” Cody sobs, “ _Obi-Wan._ ”

A blood-stained smile.

“Need to,” he rasps, coughing, “Promised…”

“Just stay awake, okay?” Cody pleads, “ _Please_. The 212th can’t lose you. Anakin and Ahsoka, Rex.” He chokes on a sob. “Hells, _I_ can’t lose you.”

“Can’t die. Promised. Ice-cream.” Obi-Wan convulses, blood dribbling past his lips and _gods, no_ \- “Love you.”

And then he’s gone.

* * *

“Obi-Wan, you’re barely out of bacta, get your _di’kut shebs_ back in bed.” Cody snaps, barring Obi-Wan’s way out of the Medbay, “Or I’ll sic Painless _and_ Terror on you.”

Obi-Wan blanches, not that he can get much paler, and allows himself to be herded back inside. He slumps onto his cot, clutching at Cody’s arm while trying to look as if that’s not exactly what he’s doing.

“Sorry,” he manages, rolling his eyes, although the fact his gaze remains focused on the wall instead of Cody denotes some form of guilt. “I was just going to get my _holopad,_ no need to get yourself in a twist about it.” He tries to untangle from Cody, but Cody grips him tighter. 

“No.” Cody tells him sharply, “You are not going to work, you are going to _rest_ because you _died_ and Painless got there _just in time_ to revive your stupid ass and I’ve got enough trauma for the time being, thank you, so sit the kriff down.”

Obi-Wan glares stubbornly at him.

“I wasn’t going to _work_ ,” he argues, “I was going to-”

He stops short and crosses his arms, wincing.

“Are these the super secret plans that I’m not allowed to know about because it will ‘ruin the surprise’?”

“That’s… classified. Jedi secrets.” He waves his arms around in what Cody assumes is supposed to be a spooky manner. 

“I’ll ask General Skywalker about it then.”

“No, no, don’t do that,” Obi-Wan replies quickly, and sighs, realising the jig is up. “Fine, they’re not Jedi secrets.”

“If they’re not Jedi secrets, and they’re important enough to get out of your sickbed after actually _dying_ , then I, as your second-in-command, have a right to know,” Cody says smugly. “Sir.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” Obi-Wan tells him, eyes wide and blue. Cody doesn’t fall for it. He likes to call it Obi-Wan’s _I’m-a-baby-bantha-so-adorable-please-forgive-me_ face. He’s immune to its wiles.

“ _General_.”

“Very well then,” Obi-Wan huffs. “I was planning to get ice-cream for the battalion.”

Cody blinks at him.

“Wh- how?”

“Hondo should know not to play sabacc with a Jedi, especially with the rather _high_ stakes he likes to have.” Obi-Wan’s grin is slightly feral and Cody can’t help but snort.

“Did you cheat?”

Obi-Wan has the grace to look horrified, placing a hand delicately on his chest. “Now why on earth would you accuse me, a fair, honest Jedi master, of cheating? You might ruin my reputation.”

“I’ll fetch your holopad, sir.” Cody doesn’t try to hide his amusement. “Next time, you could’ve just told me.”

Obi-Wan smiles. “Ah, but where’s the fun in that?”

* * *

Cody tries his best not to grin as he watches his _vod’e_ stare in absolute bafflement at the little pots that they’ve received alongside their usual ration packs. Painless is examining his suspiciously next to Cody, bright green hair practically bristling as he honest-to-gods _sniffs_ it. Threk, still sporting the pink, is sitting across from his best friend - and that’s a concept Cody can’t understand: how Threk, an innocent cinnamon roll, managed to befriend notorious lone wolf Painless. Whatever happened there, Cody doesn’t actually mind, even though their combined hair colours make his eyes water.

“What is this?” Painless snaps. “ _Sir_.”

“I don’t know,” Cody replies, a smidge of cheer shining through his poker face. “If you have a question, ask the general. I’m sure he would know.”

“You two’ve been plotting, haven’t you.” Painless narrows his eyes. Threk glances upward at Cody, eyes wide as ever. 

“Your powers of observation are improving, Painless,” Obi-Wan drawls from behind them, garbed in the absurd combination of a bright blue medical gown and his dark cloak, barefoot. 

Painless spins round and jabs a finger at him accusingly.

“You,” he snarls, “are on _bed rest. Strict orders._ ”

Obi-Wan pulls his _I’m-a-baby-bantha-so-adorable-please-forgive-me_ face again. Painless, for some reason, is not immune to it. At all. In fact, he melts like a damn ice cube on Tatooine. Threk, who had apparently teleported behind Obi-Wan at some point and was preparing to loom, also melts, returning to his previous spot on the bench cheerily. Cody watches him suspiciously. 

Painless tries to trip Threk as he walks back, and he does a little jump over Painless’s leg to avoid it. Okay fine, the man’s adorable. 

Painless kicks his leg upward and hits Threk right in the shin. Cody rolls his eyes. 

“Terribly sorry, Painless,” Obi-Wan says guilelessly, “It shan’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Painless grumbles. “Anyway, your _commander_ here was telling me about how you would know _exactly_ what this is.”

He thrusts the little pot under Obi-Wan’s nose. The Jedi doesn’t even blink.

“Just because I’m the general doesn’t mean I know every little thing that goes on. I’m more of a grand scheme man, if anything.” He sits down, a little too heavily, on the bench next to Cody. “Now, if you want to know the smaller organisation of things, that’s more the commander’s job.”

Painless turns away, disgusted. Cody shares a conspiratory smirk with Obi-Wan.

“I know what it is!” Threk exclaims, a tiny plastic spoon clutched in his oversized hand. “This is the iced cream. Right?”

Obi-Wan winks.

“Kriff!” Threk yells, his entire face lighting up. Painless barely manages to swipe his food out of the way before Threk is leaping up onto the table and calling out across the hall, brandishing his pot. “Hey, _vod’e_ , this is iced cream!”

There’s a moment of stunned silence, then muttering and the clinks of moving around cutlery. Slowly, a whoop rises from the crowd.

Cody hides his smile and turns to Obi-Wan, who’s got that distant look on his face again.

“Hey, general.” Obi-Wan hums questioningly and his eyes flick over to Cody. “Don’t you have some?”

“Oh, no.” Obi-Wan’s small smile turns predatory and Cody’s stomach swoops. “I believe I’ll be having an, ah, _different_ type of _cream_ tonight.” 

Cody sees some pink ice cream land on the side of Obi-Wan’s beard. The only person in range who got strawberry is Threk, but he’s happily digging in, oblivious to any ice-cream-beard mishaps. Although, he is exchanging a fistbump with Painless, who’s readying his own spoon catapult. 

Cody grabs Obi-Wan’s arm and steers him out of there before the situation becomes too tough to handle. Retreat is a valid tactic, after all.

* * *

* * *

“Where are we going?” Cody asks as Obi-Wan drags him towards their speeder, which is parked just outside of their temporary apartment in Coruscant, “ _Riduur_ , just tell me, you _dini’la jetii._ ”

“You’ll see.”

“ _Obi-Wan_.”

“Cody.” he shoots back.

“Remind me why we got married.”

“Because we are _madly in love_ and the holonet had a field day and you couldn’t resist reading all those _articles_ about us, then you spent the next day getting angry because apparently they got a bad angle on my ass-”

“I did _not!_ "

Obi-Wan throws him a disbelieving look over his shoulder as he jumps into the driver’s seat. Cody follows him but settles into the passenger side, crossing his arms defensively.

“What I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan starts the engine with a wave of his hand, “Is how you decided that it was more worth your time to stare at _holos_ of my ass when you can see it up close and _in person_.”

“Holos have a certain... _tone_ to them, _cyarika_.”

“Keep your exhibitionist streak under control, _sweetheart_ .” Obi-Wan pulls out smoothly and Cody tries not to think about the amount of danger Skywalker’s twin kids are. Or how much danger they _will_ be, given who their father is. But, Obi-Wan was always a much more cautious flyer than Anakin, thankfully, so Cody doesn't fear for his life. Not all the time, at least, and not to the point where he flat out refuses to be in the same vehicle as Anakin when he's the one driving. “We’re in public.”

“Still not up for speeder sex, I take it?"

Obi-Wan goes bright red.

“Not on Coruscant.” he rubs at his beard with his free left hand, “Well. Maybe just not in the flyways.”

Cody smirks. Obi-Wan soon breaks away from the main flow of traffic and heads down, weaving between buildings until they touch down behind a greasy-looking diner. Cody squints at it, a little suspicious, but Obi-Wan is already getting out and grinning at him.

“Come on then, _riduur._ ” 

Cody sighs and climbs out, slamming the door behind him and jogging to catch up to Obi-Wan, who’s already opening the door to the diner. The sign on the door reads _Dex’s Diner_ in neon red. Inside, there's the slightly acrid smell of grease overlayed by the aroma of cooking food. Obi-Wan stops short in front of the counter and folds his arms in front of him, beaming.

“Dex!” he calls.

The besalisk behind the counter, who’s wearing a stained apron, turns around, squinting a little before his face stretches out into a grin. Cody hasn’t actually seen besalisks in real life, only in the odd holomovie and in the records, so he does his best not to stare. Especially at the four arms. Having four arms would be useful, though. His armour would’ve needed some modifications...

“Obi-Wan!” the besalisk booms, hurrying out as fast as they can and enveloping the Jedi in a hug, “My old buddy! How are ya?”

Obi-Wan pats him on the back and they both step away.

“I’m very good,” he gestures at Cody, who smiles awkwardly and does his best not to snap to attention, “Dex, this is my husband, Cody.”

“Husband, eh?” Dex scrutinises him and Cody tries not to shuffle too much. “Former clone trooper?”

“Er, yes sir.”

The besalisk laughs, a loud but throaty sound.

“Take a seat, take a seat.” he waves them down and Obi-Wan slides onto the dusty red seats, scooching up until he’s next to the window. Cody follows suit, perching awkwardly next to him. Dex squeezes himself into the seat opposite them.

“So how are you, Dex?” Obi-Wan asks. 

The besalisk waves two of his four hands in reply then launches into various semi-plotless descriptions of life post-war. Obi-Wan occasionally interjects, but otherwise just nods and makes various noises. Meanwhile, his left hand curls around Cody’s right and squeezes. Cody can feel his heart thump painfully at the silent show of support and love, the affirmation that he’s not being left out. Obi-Wan brings him into the conversation occasionally, just for little things, like confirmations for things Cody knows Obi-Wan already knows the answer to; his heart swells and he hides his smile behind his hand, rubbing at his mouth.

After maybe fifteen minutes, their conversation winds down a little, and Dex asks if they actually wanted anything other than to be caught up on Coruscant life.

Obi-Wan smiles, a small, bittersweet thing, eyes filled with something Cody recognises - the mist of old memories, times gone, people lost.

“Actually,” he answers, turning to Cody, and his smile brightens into something real and golden, “I was thinking that we could have some of your infamous ice-cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, they make my day, make me smile and keep me writing :)  
> my love to y'all, stay safe during these troubled times, and thank you for reading!  
> feel free to drop by on my tumblr, [here](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> p.s. i have a nebulous idea for yet another crackfic, and i humbly accept any and all ideas. so far my main one is post-it note shenanigans and something like vlogging, idrk. please let me know in the comments if you have any ideas, i'd love to hear them.
> 
> Edit (21/04/2020): GUYS I JUST READ ALL 60+ KUDOS AND SIX COMMENTS I RECEIVED IN LESS THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND I AM YELLING SO LOUD THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
> Nuh'la, ner’jetii - funny, my Jedi  
> jetii - jedi  
> di'kut - idiot  
> shebs - ass  
> osik - crap  
> cyare - beloved  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart/darling  
> riduur - spouse  
> dini'la - crazy/insane


End file.
